What About This?
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Besok ultah Aomine, tapi Kuroko belum menemukan hadiah untuknya... Pertama ia bertanya pada teman temannya yang lain, tapii apa aja yah jawaban dari Murachin, Kise, Midorin, dan Akashi Akhirnya keputusan terakhir ada di Aomine *wink* Birthday Fic yang agak expired sepertinya . . RnR :D


**What about This?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Aomine Daiki, Kuroko.T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Lemon

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Otan Ome Daiki-kuun *udah basi*

Kuroko Tetsuya, pria berambut ocean blue itu kini tegah menatap nanar kelangit, besok adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, namun hingga saat ini dia bingung hendak memberikan apa untuk kekasihnya besok.

"Kira kira, Aomine-kun ingin hadiah apa yah, besok kan ulang tahunnya, setidaknya aku ingin memberikannya sebuah kejutan." Kuroko menghela nafas panjang.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi mondar mandir, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, berfikir mengenai hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya pada Aomine.

"Mungkin aku harus bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan, tapi... tidak akan jadi surprise kalau begitu..." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Atau mungkiiin, aku bisa minta pendapat teman teman yang lain." Ujarnya, ia bergegas menemui teman temannya.

Orang pertama yang ia temui adalah Murasakibara, pria jangkung itu seperti biasa tengah asik menyendiri, dengan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan di pangkuannya.

* * *

"Anoo, Murasakibara-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

"Kalau mengenai ulang tahun Aomine yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku tidak perduli." Tukasnya.

'Entah darimana dia tahu kalau aku akan bertanya seperti itu' batin Kuroko yang segera pergi meninggalkan pria ungu tersebut.

* * *

Orang selanjutnya yang Kuroko temui adalah Midorima, pria berambut hijau itu sedang mengencangkan perban yang membalut jemarinya.

"Anoo, Midorima-kun, boleh aku bertanya?" seakan trauma dengan Murasakibara barusan, Kuroko mengajukan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu

"Ada apa?" Midorima mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kuroko.

"B-besok kan hari ulang tahun Aomine-kun, menurutmu aku harus memberi hadiah apa padanya?" ujar Kuroko.

"Lucky item Aomine besok adalah Terong, apa tidak sebaiknya kau berikan itu padanya." Jawab Midorima.

"Tidak mungkin aku memberinya sebuah Terong." Kuroko tertunduk lesu.

"Jadi maumu apa?" sanggah Midorima.

"Yang Midorima-kun berikan pada Takao-san saat ia ulang tahun apa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

BRAAKKK!

Midorima menggebrak meja, berdiri kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Apa?" tanya Kuroko sekali lagi.

"B-bukan urusanmu, a-aku tidak memberikan apapun yang spesial untuk dia kok! Jangan salah paham yah!" semburat kemerahan menyeruak di pipi Midorima, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu.

"Dia lucu kalau begitu." Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"A-aku dengar itu!" tukas Midorima.

"G-gomen." Kuroko menggaruk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal.

Sejenak timbul hening yang tidak enak, Midorima dengan salah tingkah melangkah keluar kelas.

"Aku masih beisa mendengarmu!" Midorima berteriak dari luar kelas.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bicara apa apa." Balas Kuroko.

"Urusaaiii!" Midorima mempercepat langkahnya.

Kuroko yang sudah tidak bisa bicara apa apa lagi hanya bisa diam dan bingung dengan kelakuan pria berkacamata barusan.

* * *

Kuroko tidak habis pikir dengan kedua temannya barusan jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kise.

"Kise-kun."

"Ada apa Kurokocchi." Ucap Kise riang.

"Anoo..."

"Tunggu, Tunggu, Tunggu, Tunggu, Tunggu dulu! Pasti mau bicarakan hadiah ulang tahun Aominecchi yaaaa?" mata Kise berbinar binar.

'Entah memang kebetulan, atau apa memang telepati sedang ngetrend sekarang jadinya dua kali aku mengalami hal yang sama seperti ini dua kali' begitu pikir Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Hmm..." Kise merengut, jarang jarang sekali ia berfikir serius seperti ini.

Kuroko diam menunggu.

"Kaos? Nggak ah jangan, takut gak sesuai dengan selera dia, lagi pula seleramu kan jelek." Ujar Kise mantap.

"Aaa..." Kuroko speechless, kalau soal norak sih lebih norak dia sepertinya ketimbang aku, begitu pikir Kuroko.

"Aominecchi bilang kemarin ia menginginkan jam tangan mahaal, tapiiiiiii! Itu nanti mau aku kasih ke diaa, jaaadiiii, jangan yaaaaaah!" ucap Kise melas.

'Sudah kuduga, bertanya pada anak ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.' Batik Kuroko.

"Kurokocchii! Tega sekali kau berfikir buruk tentangku seperti itu ssu!" rengek Kise.

'Tuh kan, dia melakukannya lagi.' Tempramen Kuroko memburuk.

"Baka..." ucap Kuroko datar.

"Kurokocchiiiii!" rengek Kise lagi.

Kuroko sudah tidak perduli dan pergi meninggalkan Kise.

'Sudah kuduga memang dari awal aku harus bertanya pada orang itu.' Batin Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman sekolah, dan menuju ke arah sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar.

Seperti dugaannya, orang itu ada disana, rambutnya yang merah diterpa angin, sorot mata hetero kromatiknya teduh, sepertinya sedang melamun, Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya dan tidak mendekat, mengingat sifat moody orang itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana, mendekatlah kemari." Ujarnya.

'Ah, ternyata dia menyadariku sedari tadi.' Batin Kuroko, kemudian ia melangkah tepat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Heii! Jangan hanya berdiri disitu, duduk disebelahku." Akashi menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Anooo, Akashi-kun menurutmu..." ucapan Kuroko terputus.

"Hadiah untuk Daiki?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya.

Akashi meraih dagu anak itu, menariknya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Daiki lagi, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, apa tidak bisa kau memikirkan orang lain?"

Mata Kuroko terbelalak.

"Iris Ocean Blue ini, dan bibir kemerahan ranum dan mungil ini, tidak bisakah aku yang memilikinya." Akashi menekan bibir mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" wajah Kuroko merona.

"Reaksi yang manis sekali." Akashi menjilat pipi Kuroko, warna irisnya berubah.

Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi dan lari meninggalkan pria itu, ternyata bertanya kepada pria itu juga merupakan suatu keputusan yang salah, dan apa maksud dari kalimat terakhitnya itu, Kuroko menjadi sangat sedih.

.

.

.

-=Keesokan harinya=-

Kuroko masih belum bisa menemui Aomine, dia belum menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuk Aomine, ditambah lagi tindaka Akashi kemarin masih terbesit diingatannya.

"Tetsu!"

'Suara itu! Aomine? Gawat aku masih belum bisa menatap wajahnya kalau begini.' Kuroko terkejut

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko keringat dingin.

"Aku mencarimu dari kemarin, kau kemana sih?" tanya pria berkulit gelap itu.

"A-aku..."

"Hnn?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku..."

"K-kau kenapa?" Aomine heran.

"Aku berniat untuk memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun, namun hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan satu." Kuroko tertunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Pfftt... tidak usah memaksakan diri seperti itu, kau ingat hari ulang tahunku saja aku sudah senang kok." Aomine tertawa geli dan kemudian mengelus surai biru muda itu sayang.

Kuroko mendekat ke arah Aomine dan mendekap tubuh pria itu.

"Nee Tetsu, aku rasa aku tahu hadiah yang benar benar aku inginkan saat ini." bisik Aomine lembut.

Aomine menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana panjang Kuroko dan meremas bagian sensitif yang ada disana.

"Ahomine! Kita kan masih ada disekolah, kau jangan aneh a-annhh.."

"Daijoubu, semua orang sudah pulang kan? Hanya tinggal kita berdua di sini." Aomine kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"H-hentikaan, jangan disana, aku tidak... annhhh... haahh..." desah Kuroko

"Hentikan bagaimana? Tubuhmu bereaksi dengan Natural." Aomine menyeringai.

"A-akuu... aahh..." Saliva menetes dari sudut mulut Kuroko.

"Kau memang selalu cepat dalam hal ini Tetsu." Aomine menjilat precum yang berlinang di jemarinya.

Aomine yang sudah mulai berpeluh membuka penutup tubuh bagian atasnya, membiarkan kulitnya yang gelap itu disapa angin.

"Ahomine apa yang kau... annhh.." desah Kuroko saat Aomine bermain dengan titik sensitif di dadanya.

Aomine meremas kejantanan Kuroko, serta memanja testicles-nya, lidahnya pun tidak dibiarkan menganggur, ia menjilati leher jenjang anak itu.

Aomine mengigit perpotongan leher Kuroko dan menghisap bagian itu hingga mengeluarkan semburat merah, tanda bahwa anak itu adalah miliknya seorang.

"Tetsu..." Aomine menggigit telinga anak itu, membuat si rambut biru mendesah kuat, perlahan Aomine mulai membuka ikat pinggang dan celanya, nampak sebuah gundukan besar dibalik balutan kain yang nampak sesak seakan ingin melesak keluar.

Benar saja, saat Aomine membuka pembungkus terakhir itu, kejantanannya menyembul keluar dan berdiri kokoh dengan gagahnya.

Aomine mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kaki mungil Kuroko yang jenjang, dijilatinya bagian itu hingga menuju area simfisis pubisnya, lalu bergerak menuju liang anak itu

Dimasukkannya tiga jari sekaligus dan diregangkannya ketiga jarinya itu untuk membuat liang itu merekah sempurna, Kuroko sontak menjerit saat liangnya itu terbuka cukup lebar dari ukurannya semula.

"Kau siap untukku.." bisik Aomine lembut ditelinga Kuroko.

Kuroko yang gemetar tidak menjawab, hanya sebuah anggukan tanda setuju yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya.

Dengan sekali hitungan, Aomine melesakkan kejantanannya masuk kedalam lubang Kuroko yang sudah benar benar terlubrikasi.

"Beri tahu aku kalau terasa sakit.." bisiknya.

"D-daijoubu, a-aku layak mendapatkan ini, lagi... lagipula ini adalah hadiah untukmu."

Aomine tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dari kekasihnya itu, kemudian menaikkan tempo permainannya.

Kembali Aomine memberikan service pada bibir kemerahan anak itu, menghisapnya kuat, dan mengajak lidah anak itu berdansa.

Diabsennya seluruh gigi anak itu, nampak Kuroko mencoba untuk mendominasi, namun Aomine tetap bisa mengontrol posisinya dan tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk di dominasi.

Saat oksigen mulai menipis Aomine melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, benang saliva tipis terurai dari bibir mereka.

Sesekali Aomine mengeluarkan seluruh kejantanannya lalu melesakkannya kedalam sekaligus, menghujam titik kenikmatan anak itu dengan keras.

Tiap lesakkan Aomine membuat tubuh Kuroko mengejang sempurna membuat anak itu bagaikan melihat bintang.

"Tetsu.. aku.. aku ingin keluar... ngggghhh!" erang Aomine saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

Dengan satu tembakkan Aomine mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya didalam tubuh Kuroko, membuat anak itu menyusul dengan klimaksnya, cairan kenikmatan Kuroko membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua.

Aomine menjilat bersih seluruh cairan putih kental itu dari badannya.

"Oishii, rasanya seperti Vanilla shakes." Aomine tersenyum.

"B-baka..." wajah Kuroko merona.

"Ada hal yang akan kau ucapkan untukku?" Aomine mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"O-otanjoubi Omedetou D-daiki..." ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum

~Fin~

-=Omake=-

Midorima : Baka! Apa yang si bodoh itu tanyakan! Gak mungkin aku bilang kan kalau...

BRUAAKK!

Takao : Shin-chan!

Midorima : *blush*

Takao : Hee? Ada apa?

Midorima : "A-aku tidak sedang memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun yang kuberikan waktu itu yah!" *blush scarlet red*

Taka : Hmmm? Tapi kau nakal dan manis sekali saat itu. *wink*

Mido : URUSAAAIII!

.

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Maaf pendek guys dan maaf ini udah expired banget... gara gara mood swing gaje, dua hari gak bisa ngetik...

Ya sudah, Hope you like it!

Ini juga purezento buat Hyon yang minta referensi dari akuuu ;D

Jaa nee!

Dont Forget!

Read and Review!


End file.
